Mal Humor
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Martín estaba de malas, Daniel no. LATIN HETALIA Paraguay/Argentina


_ArgPara for cockismybusiness. _

**LH no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Mal humor**

Cuando Daniel alzó la mirada de su libro, Martín entró a la sala con cara de pocos amigos, arrastrando la mochila por el suelo hasta dejarla tirada en alguna parte. El paraguayo no dijo nada, no preguntó por qué esta vez había tirado la puerta con más fuerza de la habitual, ni por qué lucía una de sus peores caras de culo. Tampoco preguntó de dónde se había sacado ese ojo azul, no era como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo.

-Hola –masculló Martín mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá frente al sillón en el que se había acurrucado su primo, el cual lo seguía mirando con una expresión poco alterada.

-¿Hola? –respondió Daniel, sintiendo repentinamente la necesidad de reírse-. Llegas temprano…

-Ah, sí…

-Creí que te quedarías hasta tarde con eso del trabajo…

-Miguel me dejó plantado por una tal Francisca –respondió Martín mientras se volvía a poner de pie, arrastrándose a la cocina.

"¿Y por eso traes un moretón en la cara?" quiso preguntar Daniel, pero se mordió la lengua. Martín volvió con una lata de cerveza, pero cuando trató de abrirla, la anilla se le cayó. Martín puteó y Daniel se hundió detrás de su libro, rogando que su primo no viese las terribles ganas que tenía por partirse de la risa.

-La concha de la lora –gruñó Martín y dejó que la lata se cayese al suelo, yendo esta vez por una botella.

Daniel no recordaba que tuviesen tanta cerveza en el refrigerador. Observó a su primo volver y sentarse frente a él, o mejor dicho: desparramarse sobre el sofá. Daniel pasó la página, ya no prestando realmente atención a las palabras de su lectura.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó Martín después de un silencio algo incómodo. Daniel alzó su lectura y Martín frunció el ceño-. No lo conozco.

-Es una novela erótica –respondió el menor de los dos.

Martín se quedó mudo, mirándolo tildado, como si no hubiese entendido lo que el otro dijo. Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te lea en voz alta? –preguntó "amablemente" y pestañeó de manera exagerada, a lo que Martín pareció reaccionar.

-¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?

-Manuel me lo prestó.

Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Manuel? -su primo asintió y el argentino bufó-. ¿Por qué Manuel lee esas cosas?

-Estás de mal humor –respondió Daniel y no fue una pregunta.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el sillón, poniéndose de pie. Rodeó la mesita, acercándose a Martín, quien lo siguió con la mirada, con el ceño ya no tan fruncido, pero todavía igual de malhumorado. Daniel pateó la lata que estaba en el suelo, haciéndola rodar más allá, hasta desaparecer debajo del sofá y le sacó a su primo la cerceza de la mano, sentándose en su regazo. Martín no dijo ni pío.

-Veo que no tienes interés en que te lea entonces…

-Qué observador –murmuró Martín y rodó los ojos, queriendo recuperar su botella de vidrio, mas Daniel alejó la mano, sonriendo divertido.

La mirada de Martín estaba fija en la botella y lo sabía. Sin más se la llevó a los labios y se bebió lo que quedaba, que era poco más de la mitad. Martín lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Che, boludo, si querías una birra podías ir a traértela tú –le espetó molesto, pero Daniel sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando la botella en el piso.

-Nop –musitó y sonrió de nuevo, inclinándose hacia adelante. Martín no rehuyó a su mirada traviesa, pero siguió con mala cara, lo cual sin embargo se le fue rápido cuando sintió que el otro jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa, ladeando el rostro para delinear su quijada a base de besos.

Martín pensó en qué decirle, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. No se le ocurrió nada, mucho menos cuando Daniel mordió su mentón y luego se deslizó debajo de este con la lengua.

-Bueno, si no quieres que te lea, siempre puedo pensar en otra forma de contarte sobre el contenido de la obra –ronroneó Daniel y sonrió contra el cuello de Martín, quien por fin también dejó que sus labios se curvaran.

-No me interesa tu novela pornosa –replicó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Me interesa más bien saber qué planeas hacer con tus manos debajo de mi camisa.

Daniel se rió y mordisqueó, apegándose más a su primo. Martín se relamió, removiéndose entre inquieto y ansioso.

-No lo sé –musitó Daniel, alzando la mirada con una sonrisa juguetona y maliciosa -. Pero creo que es algo parecido a lo que tú planeas hacer con tus manos en mi trasero.

Y se rió triunfante, sabiendo que había vencido sobre el mal humor de Martín.


End file.
